Forever
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Eu não sei o que eu sinto.. eu estou ficando louco.. por que desejo tanto telo perto de mim? Esse sentimento que me deixa insano.. MelloxNear
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Maiga Momochi  
Notas: Death Note não é meu e a história foi baseada em um jogo que eu joguei recentemente (death note poisoned)

_**Forever..**_

Ficar ao lado dele.. afinal, o que significa tudo isso? Eu odeio ele.. sempre odiei!! Mas ainda assim..

" - Eu não suporto mais isso, me devolva a minha sanidade!! Você me fez me descontrolar!! Agora eu já não sei o que fazer!! Me devolva!!!!! -"

" - Mello... - "

Já faz muito tempo que eu começei a me sentir assim.. mas a duas semanas isso tudo piorou.. ele me parecia tão sozinho lá naquela sala.. maldição!! Por que eu fui falar com ele? Por que senti o meu coração bater mais forte naquele momento? Estava naquele maldito jardim com aquelas outras crianças e ele lá, sozinho olhando por aquela janela!

"- Hey..-" disse andando em sua direção dentro daquela sala, ele estava mais uma vez brincando com aqueles seus brinquedos inuteis.. sempre sozinho

" - Mello.. olá.. -" respondeu ele olhando para mim de relance e voltando a sua atenção a um maldito monte de legos

"- O que você está fazendo? -" perguntei.. ele agia como se não tivesse ficado parado por tanto tempo naquela janela.. me observando.. sozinho..

"- Montando legos.. -" respondeu ele quase em um sussuro.. com aquela voz tão suave.. com aquele jeito tão timido mas ainda assim determinado... por que ficava sempre sozinho?

"- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.. o que você estava olhando, heim? -" perguntei tão irritado naquele momento.. droga, ele sempre tinha que ser tão direto, fazia eu parecer um idiota..

"- Olhando..? -" ele me fitou levemente surpreso.. senti uma leve pressão no meu coração nesse momento.. minha vontade era de toca-lo.. mas eu resisti

"- É, eu te vi olhando pela janela..-" respondi dando alguns passos para perto dele.. Near..

"- Estava só vendo o que faziam lá fora.. por que não está lá brincando..? -" perguntou de forma meio sem graça.. ele que era sempre tão neutro estava sem graça.. mas por que? Eu não sou capaz de compriende-lo.. nem compriendo direito a pergunta dele..

"- Por que? -" o que ele queria dizer afinal? Por que eu me importava tanto em descobrir?

"- Por que veio aqui dentro.. -" completou fitando os legos deixando parte do seu cabelo cobrir o seu rosto.. ele sempre fazia isso.. brincava ali olhando para aqueles brinquedos ridiculos a tarde toda.. nunca interagia com as outras crianças..

"- Eu vim saber o que você estava fazendo.. você parece tão solita.. -" não me atrevi a terminar a frase.. aquilo iria parecer preocupação da minha parte, mas que droga, eu começei a perder a minha sanidade nesse momento.. desde quando eu me preocupo com ele?

"- Solitario..? -" perguntou ele surpreso me fitando.. depois não foi capaz de esconder uma leve cor que apareceu em seu rosto.. ele estava envergonhado? Por que? Eu o odeio!! Eu o odeio mais do que tudo!!

"- É.. algo assim... -" respondo sentindo o meu batimento cardiaco acelerar, desde quando simplismente falar com ele era capaz de afetar o meu corpo dessa maneira?

"- Eu estou bem.. -" respondeu ele voltando a olhar o chão com um leve sorriso.. por que ele sorria? Garoto estupido!

"- Tá.. tchau.. -" respondo tentando me afastar.. por que aquele sorriso dele fez me sentir tão estranho? Um leve calor surgiu em meu rosto e de certa forma uma misteriosa felicidade..

"- Mello.. -" chamou ele me fitando rapidamente e depois voltando a atenção para aqueles legos ainda mais corado que antes.. Por que me chamou? Era seu plano, né? Me fazer enlouquecer por completo.. eu lembro que voltei a olhar para você sem sequer responder e você apenas continuou com a voz meio tremula e baixa "- Obrigado..-" Por que me agradecia? Por que me fazia sentir isso?

Mas você não parou por ai, não é mesmo? Você tinha que continuar.. você nunca parava.. no outro dia naquela maldita tarde eu não conseguia pensar direito! Eu não conseguia brincar com os outros.. eu simplismente fui me deitar naquela maldita grama pensando no que tinha ocorrido na tarde anterior.. me perguntando se tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho, por que eu estava tendo aqueles malditos sentimentos e você ainda assim não parou!! Não sumiu da minha mente um instante sequer! E eu só fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, me perguntando se eu realmente tinha sonhado para depois sentir um vento frio batendo e abri-los novamente e notar que você estava deitado naquela droga de grama ao meu lado.. estava dormindo com aquele seu rosto tão inocente!!

"- Near..-" não sabia como agir.. só fiquei observando você ali.. tão calmo.. não tinha percebido o seu plano.. nem sequer imaginei que você tinha um.. eu não conseguia pensar.. meu coração batia tão forte que ele não me deixava pensar!

"- Ahm.. -" maldito momento, desejei tanto que você não acordasse, que continuasse ali, dormindo, ao meu lado.. eu não me mechi, não reagi, não disse nada, desejei que você continuasse ali, deitado para sempre.. e tudo que eu fui capaz de ver é lentamente os seus olhos abrirem.. me fitarem daquele jeito.. me perdi por completo ao olha-los.. olhos tão escuros.. um azul escuro mas tão profundo.. não eram olhos frios nos quais eu sempre imaginei.. eram olhos humanos.. eram olhos nos quais eu desejava fitar para sempre.. e você ficou lá.. me olhando calmamente com aqueles olhos.. não esperou eu responder.. apenas ficou me olhando.. com um leve sorriso.. não pude pensar.. o sol começa a se por.. e não desviei o olhar de você.. nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali.. mas quando eu vi você finalmente se mover já era noite.. "- Mello..-" você disse em um tom timido.. inocente.. humano.. aquela voz que eu desejei tanto ouvir dizendo o meu nome.. eu nunca iria esquecer..

"- Near.. -" eu apenas respondi sem sequer sentir algo com aquilo.. estava perdido em seus olhos.. meu rosto se aproximava do seu.. sem hesitar.. Meu coração batia forte mas de forma ordenada.. era aquilo que eu sentia? Não lembro.. eu já não era mais eu mesmo quando fitei o seu olhar.. eu não sou capaz de saber exatamente o que senti naquele dia.. foi quando eu começei a enlouquecer..

"- Eu.. -" ele proceguiu ficando levemente corado.. parecia tentar arranjar uma desculpa para estar ali.. mas para que dar uma desculpa? Eu não era mesmo capaz de escutar.. aproximei uma das minhas mãos e toquei de leve em seu rosto.. na sua pele tão macia.. tão clara.. maldito corpo.. por que eu não era capaz de pensar? Por que eu não era capaz de reagir de forma normal? Por que eu tinha que ficar tão insano? "- Mello..-" ele fechou de leve os olhos sentindo a caricia que eu fiz em seu rosto.. tão sereno..tão único.. um momento eterno.. um momento imortal..

"- Você.. -" o que dizer? Como dizer? Para que dizer? Eu já tinha perdido a cabeça quando me sentei e começei a aproximar o meu rosto do seu.. fitando seus lábios.. o desejo de toca-los... e você com aqueles olhos fechados e expressão serena.. um momento que eu não agia pelas minhas vontades.. nem sequer tinha conciencia.. eu estava louco..

"- Mello!! -" ouvi o meu nome ser chamado.. graças a Deus voltei a mim.. estava lucido novamente mesmo que fosse por um momento sequer.. ouvi aquela voz.. a voz do Matt.. ele vinha se aproximando.. quando dei por mim ele estava parado na minha frente fitando o Near que estava agora sentado olhando o chão meio decepcionado.. "- O que você..? -" ele não sabia o que perguntar.. eu não sabia o que dizer.. nós ficamos em silencio e o Near apenas se levantou e foi andando em direção a mansão sem nada dizer..

"- Eu.. não consigo pensar.. -" falei a ele meio perplexo ao notar a figura do Near se afastando cada vez mais.. eu não sabia o que dizer.. não sabia como dizer.. estava sem graça com aquilo.. estava sem graça com o Matt ter presenciado de certa forma o que eu quase cheguei a fazer.. meus pensamentos estavam longe.. mas quando ficava lucido só conseguia pensar que estava enlouquecendo por completo.. eu odiava tanto aquele garoto.. mas então por que gostava de ficar perto dele?

"- Mello.. você.. -" o Matt não sabia o que dizer.. ou talvez soubesse mas temesse revelar.. a voz dele estava tremula.. ele não teve coragem de continuar a me olhar.. ele começou a se afastar.. dando passo por passo para trás.. o que ele sentia? Eu não imagino.. mas eu tambem não sabia o que sentia.. eu estava perdido por completo.. tinha me perdido minutos antes naquele olhar.. naquele azul escuro tão profundo..

"- Matt.. -" eu me surpriendi ao notar ele se afastando.. o que estava havendo? Desde quando ele se afastava de mim assim? Se eu precisava de alguem agora era dele.. a única pessoa que se mantinha ao meu lado sempre.. que me mantinha lucida.. que conseguia fazer de mim eu mesmo.. "- Ei!! -" o chamei fazendo-o paralizar e me observar diretamente "- Matt.. você tá legal? -" perguntei de forma normal.. era isso, se existia alguem que podia me deixar ser eu quem sou era ele.. meu momento insano não existia mais.. agora era só ele e eu.. bons amigos..

"- Mello.. o que você estava fazendo? -" ele me perguntou meio inseguro se sentando no chão.. ainda assim um pouco distante de mim me fitando preocupado.. era como se algo que ele sempre temeu estivesse acontecendo.. eu não conseguia compriender, eu nem sequer tentava compriender, era obvio que se pelo menos eu o tivesse ao meu lado estaria lucido e assim talvez parasse de agir daquela maneira tão insana.. pensar daquela maneira tão insana..

"- Eu estava perdido.. eu odeio aquele garoto.. -" respondi me levantando e me aproximando dele estendendo a minha mão "- Mas que saber.. ainda bem que eu tenho você..-" completei abrindo um leve sorriso.. ele pareceu mais calmo.. segurou a minha mão e se levantou comigo e fomos andando juntos devolta a mansão.. pude notar o Near novamente naquela janela.. o Matt também notou e me olhou de forma insegura.. mas estava tudo bem agora, eu fui correndo para dentro da mansão indo direto para cozinha e o Matt veio atrás.. estava tudo bem..

Finalmente estava tudo bem.. eu estava bem.. uma semana assim.. uma semana em paz.. eu voltei a brincar com as outras crianças.. eu voltei a sorrir como antes.. a conseguir controlar minhas ações.. eu conversava já com o Matt da mesma forma que antes.. mas tinha algo estranho.. o que tinha mudado? Ah.. é você.. sim, você, seu pirralho maldito.. você estava me controlando ainda, né? Me manipulando.. me fazendo sempre fitar aquela maldita janela.. você estava agora sempre lá.. e não estava olhando para as outras crianças.. estava olhando para mim!! Por que? Pare de me olhar assim! Você.. você.. eu não sei.. seu olhar já não era o mesmo.. era definitivamente um olhar humano.. um olhar perdido.. solitario.. estava esperando por algo? Estava esperando pelo que? Por mim? Não, eu não iria deixa-lo me manipular com esse maldito olhar.. mas isso não era a unica coisa errada, não é mesmo?

É.. faziam oito noites.. desde aquele dia haviam sido oito noites longas.. oito noites nas quais não fui capaz de dormir bem.. se pregava os olhos por alguns momentos era por estar completamente exausto.. mais algumas horas depois retornava aqueles malditos pensamentos vagos.. e depois não retornava a dormir.. Agora seria a nona noite.. mais uma noite que eu passaria a andar pela casa.. me sentar naquele jardim frio e escuro.. só para poder estar na mesma grama que anteriormente estive com você.. me perguntando o porque de estar ali.. o porque sentir que faltava algo perto de mim.. e você me venceu naquele momento.. você apareceu naquele jardim.. deitado naquela maldita grama fitando o céu.. parecia triste.. angustiado... incompleto..

"- Near.. -" droga, por que eu tive que chama-lo? Por que fiquei tão desesperado ao notar aquela sua figura tão solitaria assim? Eu quis me aproximar, dizer que estava lá, que até quando você olhava pela janela eu tambem olhava para você!

"- Me.. Mello.. -" falou ele assustado se sentando e me fitando.. estava com medo de mim? Por que? Sou eu quem devia ter medo de você.. é você que me faz assim.. insano..

"- Near.. por que está aqui..? -" perguntei me aproximando e me sentando ao seu lado.. você não tinha coragem de me encarar.. e eu tambem não tinha coragem de encara-lo..

"- Eu não conseguia dormir.. -" respondeu ele fitando a grama.. o tom da sua voz estava atipico.. eu não conseguia definir.. mas quando notei estava olhando para aquela maldita grama tambem.. e minha mão estava se aproximando da sua.. minha mão chegou a toca-la.. a segura-la com força.. sua mão tão fria quanto as minhas... você apenas me fitou corado e surpreso mas eu não olhei direito.. continuei a observar aquela grama ridicula.. "- Mello.. -" ele estava nervoso.. a mão dele eu pude sentir meio tremula..

"- Você está com frio? -" perguntei.. pergunta idiota.. droga.. mais uma vez estava perdido.. estava insano.. e não imaginei que você fosse apertar a minha mão daquele jeito e ficar com aquela respiração tão irregular.. o que estava havendo com você? Não.. o que estava havendo comigo afinal?

"- Mello.. eu.. -" você tinha algo a dizer.. eu lhe fitei.. e você desviou o olhar.. seu rosto estava tão inocentemente corado.. não pude evitar.. não pude esperar mais.. começei a aproximar o meu rosto do seu.. sentindo o meu coração aquecer por completo..

"- Near.. -" é.. foi a ultima coisa que eu notei.. você estava fechando os olhos.. alguns segundos depois eu tambem.. e quando dei por mim meus lábios tocavam os seus.. eu sentia a sua respiração no meu rosto.. e você sentia a minha, não é mesmo? Eu não era capaz de pensar.. só notei depois quando rompemos o beijo.. você estava tão.. bonito.. eu queria beija-lo novamente.. mas eu temi que o fizesse.. teria sido sorte minha não ter sido rejeitado? E na proxima? Agora era completamente irreversivel.. minha insanidade já não poderia ser controlada.. você tinha me vencido.. Eu estava sendo manipulado por esses seus malditos olhos que me fitavam.. eu estava louco!

Ficamos em silêncio.. depois você se levantou ainda com a sua mão dada a minha e eu lhe acompanhei.. fomos juntos até a entrada da casa em silencio.. nem sequer nos despedimos.. no corredor separamos por completo o nosso contato um com o outro e fomos para os nossos quartos.. meu coração ainda batia mais forte.. e eu sabia que o seu tambem..

Eu não soube o que fazer durante os outros cinco dias que vieram.. não falava mais com os outros, fiquei trancado naquele quarto.. a unica pessoa com quem eu falava era o Matt.. mas ainda assim enquanto conversavamos ele ficava sentado no corredor e eu trancado ali.. Eu disse a ele que estava me sentindo mal, que estava enlouquecendo, que não sabia o que fazer. Droga!!! Você deveria ter me ajudado.. mas você não fez nada.. estava igual a mim.. insano.. eu fui destruido pelo meu rival e notei que dessa forma estava destruindo o meu melhor amigo! Eu não podia continuar com isso, naquela noite quando todos já tinham ido dormir me levantei e fui andando em direção ao quarto daquela criança.. precisava acabar com tudo isso, precisava acabar com isso agora!!

"- Near.. -" eu o chamei na porta a fechando e andando em direção a cama.. ele me olhou surpreso.. ele sabia o motivo de eu estar ali.. mas ainda assim ele parecia não compriender por completo

"- Mello.. o que houve..? -" perguntou a mim.. ele se sentou na cama e começou a mecher no cabelo enquanto me olhava um tanto curioso.. talvez até mesmo esperançoso..

"- Quando você vai parar? -" perguntei lhe diretamente, precisava saber.. quando isso iria acabar afinal? Eu estava ficando insano.. perdido.. assustado comigo mesmo..

"- Parar..? -" ele perguntou me fitando de certa forma confuso..

"- Por que me deixou beija-lo? -" perguntei notando-o meio desconcertado com a pergunta..

"- Por que me beijou..? -" perguntou ele meio inseguro.. ele tinha achado que tinha me interpretado mal? Me poupe.. eu sei que era seu plano, Near!

"- Você está me fazendo ficar louco.. -" disse já um tanto desesperado.. precisava que ele admitisse a culpa! Que ele admitisse qual era o plano dele!!

"- Mello.. o que você sente por mim..? -" perguntou ele tentando se manter o menos emotivo possivel.. mas obviamente angustiado..

"- Eu te odeio!! Eu não consigo mais ser eu mesmo, eu não consigo!! -" respondi a ele um tanto confuso

"- Vamos esquecer isso Mello.. vá dormir.. -" respondeu ele voltando a sua atenção para a cama

"- Near.. você.. seu!! -" não pensei.. não pensei... não pensei.. foi uma atitude totalmente idiota.. eu o puxei pela blusa e o beijei.. beijei de forma desesperada.. senti um desejo de invadir por completo aquela boca e assim o fiz.. e.. Não!! Não!! Ele estava gostando? Ele estava correspondendo? Por que os braços dele estavam em volta do meu pescoço? Por que ele estava correspondendo aquele beijo?? "- Não!! Eu sou mal!! Eu não posso!! Eu não posso!! -" eu só o empurrei falando isso e sai daquele quarto correndo, me trancando no meu..

Não sei como ele ficou depois daquilo.. mas no dia seguinte o Matt veio me levar o café da manhã e eu recusei.. ele retornou para me trazer o almoço e eu recusei novamente..

"- Mello.. por favor, para com isso!! -" falou ele desesperado socando a porta.. Matt.. me desculpe.. eu não sei como o fiz passar por tudo isso.. Eu só sei que precisava ve-lo.. ver como ele estava.. não hesitei em abrir a porta e notar a expressão desesperada no rosto dele.. ele entrando no quarto e me abraçando com força "- Mello.. -"

"- Matt.. me ajuda.. -" eu falei quase como um sussuro em seu ouvido.. ele apenas se afastou e me fitou preocupado

"- Como posso ajuda-lo, Mello? -" perguntou ele a mim.. eu só sei que empurrei a porta a fechando e andei até a cama me sentando em cima dela.. e ele veio atrás de mim e se sentou ao meu lado

"- Eu quero que aquilo não seja algo diferente.. que não signifique nada.. -" respondi a ele o fitando um tanto perdido..

"- 'aquilo'? -" perguntou ele tentando compriender o que se passava comigo.. eu não pensei muito.. eu nem sequer desejei pensar.. eu o empurrei para a cama o forçando a se deitar e o beijei.. beijei de forma intensa.. ele ficou assustado.. envergonhado.. ele não soube reagir.. Foi um beijo um tanto forçado.. por que eu não sentia a mesma coisa o beijando quando eu sentia quando beijava com o Near? Por que para mim aquilo não era nada? Será que não era o suficiente? Ele me empurrou e quebrou o beijou.. ficou segurando os meus ombros e me olhando confuso "- Mello.. o que? -" ele tentava compriender.. não tinha sido o suficiente! Eu avancei nele o beijando novamente.. deslizando minha mão para dentro da blusa dele.. ele me empurrou ainda mais confuso "- Mello!! -"

"- Por favor.. -" eu falei o abraçando com força.. ele precisava me ajudar, precisava tornar aquele beijo insigifnicante..

"- Mello.. você não quer isso.. se fizer se arrependerá.. -" falou ele se levantando da cama e me fitando ainda mais preocupado

"- Mas você quer, não é? Então.. por favor.. -" repeti.. mas eu não posso culpa-lo por ter negado a me ajudar.. ele era meu melhor amigo.. meu unico amigo de verdade..

"- Eu não vou fazer isso, Mello.. a primeira vez para você não vai poder ser assim.. não vai poder ser comigo.. -" falou ele andando em direção a porta e a atravessando e a fechando novamente.. eu não podia suportar.. MALDITO!! MALDITO NEAR!!!! EU QUERO SER EU NOVAMENTE!!!

Foi assim que tudo aconteceu.. agora eu não sei para onde estou indo.. por que estou indo.. ou o que quero indo lá.. mas esse corredor está sendo atravessado.. estou entrando naquela sala e vendo aquela criança lá montando um quebra-cabeça.. eu estou agora fechando as duas portas e as trancando.. ela está me olhando surpresa.. o que será que ela espera? Eu vou acabar com ela..

"- Mello.. o que está fazendo? -" me perguntou se levandando e andando em minha direção

"- ME DEVOLVE!!! -" eu gritei quebrando um espelho que tinha naquela sala com a minha própria mão.. se doeu eu não sei.. mas havia sangue e cacos de vidro no chão

"- Mello.. o que você quer..? -" perguntou ele dando alguns passos para trás assustado.. uma criança agora batia na porta desesperadamente

"- Ei!! Quem está ai?? Near?? O que houve?? -" gritava a criança

"- EU QUERO SER EU MESMO!!! -" gritei.. a criança ouviu a minha voz e saiu correndo.. o Near me olhava ainda mais assustado

"- O que houve..? -" perguntou ele com as mãos tremulas

"- Você.. me deixou louco!! Está me manipulando com esse seus malditos olhos!! Me devolva agora!!! -" gritava desesperadamente.. era a minha ultima chance de voltar ao normal..

"- Eu não.. eu não tirei nada seu..-" respondeu Near confuso..

"- Seu.. Você me deixou louco!!! Me deixou completamente louco!! Eu não posso permitir que isso continue assim!!! -" eu peguei um caco de vidro no chão e começei a andar em direção dele.. apertando o caco de vidro com força sentindo o sangue da minha mão escorrer

"- Mello.. por que..? -" ele perguntou olhando o sangue cair da minha mão

"- MELLO!!! NEAR!! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AI DENTRO?? -" agora era possivel ouvir a voz do Roger lá de fora e com eles se ouviam professores se aproximando e batendo na porta tambem "- ABRAM ISSO AGORA!! NEAR, O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AI?? -"

"- Porque eu odeio você.. -" falei andando em direção a dele ignorando os gritos lá de fora..

"- VAMOS ARROMBAR.. CRIANÇAS!! PAREM COM ISSO!!! -" gritava Roger desesperado

"- Você é mal.. né? -" perguntou ele abrindo um leve sorriso no rosto..

"- Você me manipulou por tempo demais.. -" respondi ainda me aproximando notando-o que ele parara de se afastar e fitava a mim com aqueles olhos.. malditos olhos azuis..

"- Eu faço o que você quiser.. -" respondeu me observando calmamente.. maldita criança.. me manipulando assim com aqueles olhos.. tenho que destrui-lo.. só assim ficarei bem..

" - Eu não suporto mais isso, me devolva a minha sanidade!! Você me fez me descontrolar!! Agora eu já não sei o que fazer!! Me devolva!!!!! -" o que eu estava fazendo agora já não sei.. mas senti que estava avançando sobre ele..

" - Mello... - " ele fechou os olhos de forma calma.. igual a quando ele estava dormindo.. com um leve sorriso de satisfação.. não era um sorrido de vitôria mas sim um de contentamento.. estava preparado para o que viria..eu queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.. que ele durma ao meu lado e eu posso ficar observando-o.. eu o amo.. fica perto de mim.. por favor.. não me rejeite mais.. não me deixe insano sozinho.. fique comigo para sempre..

**  
Leiam o capitulo a seguir se estiverem preparados para saber o que ocorreu... **


	2. Para sempre

_**Forever...**_

"-Rapido!! -" falou Roger enquanto arrombavam as portas, ele e alguns professores invadiram a sala

"- Meu Deus.. -" um professor fitou a cena diante a si e desviou o olhar um tanto enjoado

"- Não deixem nenhuma criança entrar aqui.. -" falou Roger fazendo final para que alguns professores fossem fechar a porta e se aproximou "- Mello.. o que você fez afinal? -"

No chão estava o corpo do Near com um corte na garganta coberto de sangue.. e em cima dele abraçando-o estava o corpo de Mello com o mesmo corte na garganda e em uma de suas mãos o caco de vidro.. No rosto de ambos havia uma expressão calma como de simples crianças dormindo.. para sempre...

**Próximo capitulo.. o final.. **


	3. Final

_**Forever...**_

"- Está feliz.. Mello..? Vocês foram colocados juntos.. -"

"- Eles com certeza estão felizes.. Matt -"

"- Sim.. mas ainda assim.. o que eu faço agora, "L"? -"

"- Psiu.. vamos deixa-los dormir.. -"

"- Dormindo..? Mas.. assim eles ficaram ai para.. -"

"- ..para sempre... -"

E então um homem e seu sucessor deixaram para trás aquele lugar aonde duas crianças obtaram por ficar.. para estarem sempre juntas.. forever..

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ç.ç  
Eu odiei o final do jogo.. maldição.. mas depois que o joguei nem vi mais nada, abri a musica demo do final do jogo e começei a escrever.. pq mesmo sendo horrivel vale a pena ser recordado ..  
Porque esse foi o meio que o Mello encontrou de se tornar ele mesmo novamente.. e ainda assim ficar ao lado do Near.. ç.ç  
O nome do final do jogo é forever.. por isso o nome do fic.. **


End file.
